Nightstalker
Nightstalker are a rock and roll band from Athens, Greece. Though often cited as a stoner rock or stoner metal band the group themselves rarely associate with the term. Since their formation, founded by drummer/vocalist (Later just lead vocalist) and sole member Argy in 1989 the group has managed to release five studio albums over a career spanning nearly thirty years, some of which through American labels such as MeteorCity and Small Stone. The band itself has largely performed in Greece over the years but has branched out to shows in Italy, Turkey and the occasional European tour. History Formation, Side FX and Use (1989 - 1996) Nightstalker's beginnings date back to 1989 whent he band had initially formed as a thrash metal/heavy metal act, as documented by the two tracks the band would contribute to the five-band Metal Gear compilation on Molon Lore, released February 1990. By 1991, founding members Afanis and Vaggelis would leave with Andreas Lagios of Rotting Christ and Hill as their replacements. Drummer Argy would also take the initiative as a vocalist as the band's sound took a complete shift to a rock and roll sound resembling stoner rock and grunge. In 1994 the band's debut under this new heavy sound would come in the form of Side FX. The EP gained them the attention of FM Records and two years later on 3 August 1996, Nightstalker released their debut studio album Use. Sometime after the release of Use, guitarist Gill would leave the group, causing them to revert to a power trio. The Ritual and Just a Burn (1998 - 2007) Performing regular shows as a power trio for some time, eventually a new EP would follow via Vinylust in the form of The Ritual, including a cover of "Iron Horse (Born To Lose)" by Motorhead. In 2002, founding member Harry would leave the group with Tolis Motsios as his replacement, previously working with Argy in SuperDoz. This leaves drummer/vocalist Argy as the sole original member as the band began work recording their second studio album. In 2004 via Mad Prophet, Nightstalker would release their second album in Just a Burn. Preceding the album the band would also incorporate a live drummer in Costas though Argy would perform them in studio. This left Argy to be strictly a frontman on the live stage. Superfreak and Dead Rock Commandos (2008 - 2015) 2008 would see the band performing more shows in their home country as they followed up with a third album in the works. Signing with American label MeteorCity Records would give them a worldwide exposure in lieu of the release of Supafreak that September, their first release in years as a quartet. The band, along with regular live shows, also made regular appearances at X-Mass Explode festival and an appearance in 2010 at Stoned From The Underground. In 2011 Costas would depart from the group with Dinos Roulos as his replacement as the band would sign with another American label in Small Stone Records for their follow-up. Dead Rock Commandos would see it's release on 28 August 2012 to positive reviews from critics. The band would follow up into the next year with an appearance at Freak Valley Festival and a tour of Europe in support. On 4 April 2014 at Gagarin 205 in Athens the band would perform a special two-hour set for their 25th anniversary. A video of this live performance was included as a bonus with Issue 363 of Metal Hammer. The band would tour through Spain and Greece along with regular shows and festival appearances. The Lab and Labyrinth of Thoughts would also reissue many of Nightstalker's releases on vinyl. As Above So Below (2016 - Present) In 2016 the current lineup of Nightstalker would work on their fifth studio album in As Above So Below, released on 7 October 2016. 2017 would see the band touring all over Europe in support of the record. Nightstalker remains active to this day, performing regularly in Greece. On 7 June 2019 it would be announced that Nightstalker had signed with Heavy Psych Sounds, with their first release on the label being a new album in Great Hallucinations. This album is set for release on 4 October 2019.The Obelisk Discography Studio Albums * Use (1996, FM Records) * Just A Burn (2004, Mad Prophet) * Superfreak (2009, MeteorCity Records) * Dead Rock Commandos (2012, Small Stone Records) * As Above So Below (2016, Oak Island) * Great Hallucinations (2019, Heavy Psych Sounds) Other Releases * Metal Gear (Split with Blacklace, Leviathan, Beauty and the Beast, Divorce (1990, Molon Rock) * First Psychedelic (Demo) (1991, Self-Released) * Side FX (EP) (1994, HitchHyke) * The Ritual (EP) (2000, Vinylust) * 25 Years - 25th Anniversary Live Show (Live DVD) (2015, Metal Hammer) Members Current Lineup * Argy - Drums (1989 - 2004), Vocals (1989 - Present) * Andreas Lagios - Bass (1992 - Present) * Tolis Motsios - Guitars (2003 - Present) * Dinos Roulos - Drums (2011 - Present) Past Members * Vaggelis - Bass (1989 - 1991) * Afanas - Guitars (1989 - 1991) * Harry - Guitars (1989 - 2002) * Hill - Guitars (1991 - 1997) * Costas - Drums (2004 - 2011) External Links *Nightstalker Bandcamp *Facebook *Review of As Above So Below via More Fuzz *25th Anniversary Show References Category:Band Category:Athens Category:Greece Category:Rock and Roll Category:Stoner Rock Category:Stoner Metal Category:MeteorCity Records Category:Small Stone Records Category:Thrash Metal